Over Bored
Over Bored is a Chevy monster truck owned and driven by Jamey Garner out of Fortville, Indiana. Garner is known for his towing company Garner Towing, and also for his extravagant paint schemes painting not only Over Bored but also several of the World Finals Avenger bodies and the 2011-2013 Brutus. History * 2013 – Garner buys High Maintenance from Jocelyn and Jim Perrin and converts the truck to Over Bored. * 2014 – Garner competes in his first full season on the Toughest Monster Truck Tour. Jamey would also compete and win the Monster Truck Throwdown later that year. * 2015 – Over Bored makes it's Monster Jam debut in September. * 2016 – A brand new Over Bored is debuted in Mt. Pleasant, Michigan in July. It features an all-new look and an all new Paul Cohen chassis, was driven by Travis and Tyler Groth for its first show. The original truck was converted to Wild Side (Garner). * 2017 – The truck competes in Monster Jam Stadium Tour 3. In Tampa and Orlando, the truck runs a one-off sponsor body for Stepp's Towing for the first Tampa and Orlando 2017 show, based off of a friend's custom toy. * 2018 – The truck once again competed in a Stadium Tour together with brand new teammate, Cole Venard and The Black Pearl. The Groth brothers display the body on the Trouble Maker chassis for Monster Jam World Finals 19. After the tour, a new Chevy C-10 body was debuted on Over Bored, which runs for the summer. * 2019 – The truck returns to Monster Jam, and returns to using the original body style. This is due to team only having one C-10 body. In February, the truck would run the Rod Ryan Show body in Houston. The team debuted a new Hardy sponsor body for the Atlanta show. Jamey later wins a second Monster Truck Throwdown championship later that year. * 2020 – The truck receives a new paint job. Jamey and Over Bored will compete in Stadium Tour Red. The Stepp's Towing Body returned for the Tampa stop. Jamey would pick a Racing win at Anaheim, and a Freestyle win at Tampa. The C-10 body returns in Indianapolis and is run for the rest of the year. Gallery 883259_478462652207053_2057761476_o.jpg|Over Bored in 2013 with the original small logo 562908_478463512206967_66698490_n.jpg File:10426236 775055502547765 7410316579095900539 n.jpg|In 2013 with the larger logo File:10645053 737174826335833 4720999883419860349 n.jpg 1244232_541464922573492_1203011329_o.jpg 10411394_704394996313040_7264847498605140914_n.jpg|With an RC car of Over Bored's design 12484689_905143272934584_7209160237564263215_o.jpg|With the Wizard character design on the roof 1167169_537467136306604_187034132_o.jpg|Alternate roof design File:IMG 4870.jpg 980783_1029345637136814_8275620035090315089_o.jpg|With the rear cab design 10338469_655740357812614_5457218555267569224_o.jpg File:12072763 906466102740037 5383487914934676879 n.jpg|Mid 2015 File:13417699 1023761881010458 6344008444584606912 n.jpg|Circa late 2015 File:IMG 5096.jpg|Over Bored File:13600323 1037122063007773 7755997591426543998 n.jpg File:15965905 1201202063266438 8644916963835176599 n.jpg|Sponsor body for Stepp's Towing in Tampa, 2017 File:20180324 153153.jpg|Over Bored at the Monster Jam World Finals 19 on Trouble Maker 29571235_2075076239176314_1769451065022962036_n (1).jpg Benson18-23.jpg|The 2018 Chevy C-10 body Screenshot_20190126-075943.jpg|Circa 2019 52813746_2020942818022463_5343426850846670848_n.jpg|2019 Hardy Sponsor body 51674631_10156537961831284_6582863990525788160_n.jpg|Hardy Over Bored in 2019 52835964_1923336957772706_7849105170695716864_o.jpg 53121440_2060353014018001_2376273300272709632_o.jpg over_bored_0.jpg File: Over bored.jpg|Over Bored circa 2020 Screen Shot 2020-02-12 at 8.06.01 AM.png|The C-10 body circa 2020 File:10306464 660061670713816 7619825834192184943 n.jpg Category:Trucks Category:Current Competing Trucks Category:Over Bored Motorsports Category:Mirror Image Racing Category:Willys Trucks Category:Chevy Trucks Category:Trucks that debuted in 2013